Croix d'or et couronne de Buis
by Veneziano58
Summary: Leurs mondes, leurs vies, tout s'oppose... Et pourtant, la croix d'or et la couronne de buis sont bien plus liées qu'on pourrait le penser au premier abord. Ou quand le hasard de la vie décide de réunir un jeune chrétien et une déité de l'Ancienne Religion.../OC villes/Yaoi


**Croix d'or et couronne de Buis**

Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, j'ai emprunté Villeurbanne (Jules) avec autorisation ~ Buc/Buscum (Lucas) et Jouy-en-Josas/Gaudiacu (Johan) sont à moi ~

_**La suite de "Amour de lycéens" arrivera bientôt promis!**_

Ceci est le même UA que "L'homme aux ailes de papillon" et même si i ou 3 références, les deux OS peuvent se lire séparément.

* * *

«Pitié que Dieu me vienne en aide...» chuchota tout bas un jeune homme en serrant désespérémment entre ses mains une petite croix.

La créature aux cheveux roux et aux longues dents effilées étira un sourire carnassier, sa langue fourchue faisant sursauter le blond tremblant chaque fois qu'elle effleurait sa joue. Il s'était perdu et était tombé sur cette... personne qui avait semble-t-il décidé de lui faire la peau au vu de comment il lui serrait la gorge. Alors que la malheureuse victime se préparait à chuchoter ses dernières prières, un mouvement dans les fourrés attira l'attention du rouquin.

«Lâche-le Gaudiacu. Il n'est pas un danger.

\- Ah, je me demandais si tu allais venir.

\- Il a demandé la protection de Dieu, je ne pouvais l'ignorer.»

Ledit Gaudiacu soupira puis lâcha sa prise, laissant le jeune croyant tomber à genoux sur la terre humide de la forêt. Un jeune homme brun s'approcha à pas mesuré, habillé de tel façon qu'il passait inapperçu entre les arbres et bien qu'un merle noir comme le jais soit posé sur son épaule, le plus étrange était sûrement le fait qu'il soit couronné de buis comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Le blond sursauta quand la voix sifflante de son précédent agresseur s'adressa à lui.

«Soit heureux chrétien, que ta religion puisse avoir rallié à elle l'esprit protecteur du buis.

\- Je... Quoi?»

De quel esprit parlait-il? Est-ce que c'était ce jeune garçon? Il releva les yeux vers son sauveur qui lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever, aide qu'il accepta. Le regard bleu était doux, aussi doux que le timbre de sa voix.

«Je ne suis pas un esprit. Pas vraiment.

\- Cet homme...?

\- Gaudiacu? Il n'est pas agressif d'habitude mais vous autres chrétiens êtes bien cruels envers nous, il voulait juste se protéger.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir aidé alors?

\- Tu as demandé la protection de Dieu. Le buis est la protection divine, peu importe à qui tu penses en disant «Dieu». Je n'ai fais que mon devoir.

\- Mais enfin Buscum! Tu sais ce qu'ils font à notre peuple et aux fidèles qu'ils nous restent?!

\- Oui. Ils les torturent, les noient ou les brûlent pour sorcellerie, blasphème et hérésie.»

Le ton du brun s'était fait nettement moins agréable et le seul humain présent eu l'envie quasi irrépressible de se cacher quelque part. Il était bien conscient qu'il ne devait sa vie qu'à un coup de chance et à la bonne humeur du porteur de la couronne de buis. Buscum exhala un profond soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

«Va Gaudiacu. L'un de tes amis t'a laissé sa maison je crois. Fais ton devoir et je ferais le mien.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Protéger ce freluquet jusqu'à la fin de ses jours?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas. N'outre-passe pas tes droits, je t'ai en estime mais là où tu n'es qu'un métisse je suis une puissance élémentaire et pourrait te faire plier à mon bon vouloir.

\- Tss. J'aurais dû planter mes crocs dans sa gorge dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion.

\- Mais tu es bien trop pacifique, tu l'aurais regretté...»

L'homme aux crocs de serpent repoussa une longue mèche rousse derrière son oreille pointue puis acquiesça aux propos de l'autre. Il n'était pas tueur dans l'âme, même avec ses ennemis. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux autres hommes puis tourna les talons, se fondant parfaitement dans l'environnement. Le blond se rendit brutalement compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration inconsciemment et reprit plusieurs bouffées d'air.

«D'où viens-tu?

\- Eh? Du sud. Je cherchais quelqu'un mais j'ai perdu sa trace... Sans doute que je vais rentrer au pays.

\- Il se fait tard. Rester dans ces bois serait imprudent.

\- Oh. Oui, je m'en doutais un peu... Il y a un village quelque part?

\- Je vais t'emmener chez moi et demain, je te raccompagnerai jusqu'au prochain village où tu pourras te débrouiller.

\- Merci mais pourquoi faire tout ça pour moi?

\- N'as-tu rien écouté? Et ne remercie pas les êtres de Faerie, ils pourraient te le faire grandement regretter. C'est une insulte.

\- J-Je suis désolé... Hm, votre nom est bien Buscum...?

\- Oui.»

Et sans plus s'attarder le brun se mit en marche, laissant le soin au jeune chrétien de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit, peu désireux de rester là. Ils marchèrent en silence un long moment et plusieurs fois, l'incarnation vivante de la proctection divine du buis fut obligé de rattraper le blond afin qu'il ne s'écrase pas face contre terre à cause des racines ou d'autres choses. Celui-ci s'excusait de sa maladresse sans avoir de réelles réponses de la part de son guide, la fatigue le rendait juste encore plus distrait qu'habituellement. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin il faisait nuit noire et le pauvre humain ne voyait même plus à trois pas devant lui. Il sentit une main fine se glisser dans la sienne afin de le guider en toute sécurité jusqu'à... un arbuste. Arbruste bien feuillu devant lequel il resta planté alors que le brun y était entré, s'y fondant littéralement. Qu'était-il censé faire? Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions puisqu'une main ressortie de l'écorce et l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à avancer. Il ferma fortement les yeux puis les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, la surprise se lisant sur son visage.

«Bienvenue chez moi, je suppose.

\- Mer- Euh... J'apprécie l'hospitalité.

\- Bien. Quel est ton nom?

\- Jules.

\- As-tu faim Jules?

\- Un peu. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ne vous dérangez pas.

\- Va t'asseoir, je reviens.»

N'osant pas se rebeller, il s'assit sur un petit tabouret, le dos raide comme un piquet. Le merle se posa près de lui et ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre un long moment avant que l'invité du maître des lieux détourne le regard afin d'observer on nouvel environnement. C'était une grande pièce circulaire, comme si elle avait été taillé dans un tronc puisqu'il pouvait voir le bois. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment possible, le buis n'étant qu'un arbuste ou un buisson touffu. Etaient-ils vraiment à l'intérieur du buisson de buis devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés? Le blondinet se sentit ensuite surpris de voir de longues rangées de livres, parfaitement alignés. Non pas qu'il pensait que les crétures magiques étaient illettrées mais... bon en vérité, il n'avait jamais pensé aux créatures magiques tout court et encore moins à comment celles-ci pouvaient vivre ou même se divertir. Il esquissa un sourire pour son hôte quand il revint avec un bol, de bois lui aussi comme presque tout ce qu'il avait vu dans cet endroit étrange, dont un filet de fumée s'échappait.

«C'est une soupe de légumes. Boit, je vais aller préparer une paillasse là haut.

\- C'est gentil. Là haut?»

Buscum se contenta de lui indiquer une échelle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lors de son observation. Le brun y monta souplement et disparu à nouveau de son champ de vision. Jules reporta son attention sur le bol entre ses mains qui réchauffait ses doigts gourds par le froid puis y porta les lèvres. C'était bon et chaud, si bien qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à finir son repas léger même s'il ne songea pas une seconde à se plaindre. Alors qu'il commençait à piquer du nez, le cri du merle sur sa droite le réveilla efficacement. L'oiseau avait un regard perçant, bien trop pour un simple volatile. Il se mit à tripoter la petite croix d'or qui pendait autour de son cou en un geste inconscient pour se rassurer.

Le brun avait observé un petit moment son invité, son physique mais aussi un peu plus que ça. Il ne lisait pas dans les esprits ni quoique ce soit du genre mais il était habitué à scruter les moindres faits et gestes, la plus petite mimique, la plus infime trace d'émotions pouvaient être pour lui une véritable source d'informations sur le sujet de son étude. Et ce sujet là était particulièrement intéressant. De grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui lorsqu'il signala sa présence puis un sourire lui fut offert. Cet humain était plutôt déconcertant. A peine fut-il couché sur la paillasse préparée pour lui qu'il s'endormi comme une masse. Peut-être était-il fatigué de son voyage et de ses émotions. Le protecteur tendit la main puis avec précautions, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur soleil. Comme c'était étrange de toucher un être humain... Un être éphémère. Lui aussi était constitué de chair et de sang mais de la magie pure, divine presque, coulait dans ses veines le rendant foncièrement différent de l'autre occupant de la chambre. Le frêle jeune homme passa ensuite ses doigts sous la chaînette, faisant frissonner la peau au passage sous ses légers attouchements, jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne la croix d'or entre ses doigts.

«Voici donc ce à quoi je suis dorénavant lié...» souffla-t-il doucement. Il ne parlait pas de cette croix là en particulier mais de son symbole. Les chrétiens avaient décrétés que le buis serait l'une des protections de leur Dieu, sa nature l'avait évidemment incliné à suivre cette tendance bien qu'il n'abandonnait nullement les autres fonctions qu'il occupait depuis des siècles. Il soupira puis laissa tomber la croix et se leva discrètement afin de quitter la pièce, aussi silencieusement qu'une feuille tombant au sol.

Lorsque Jules s'éveilla le lendemain, il ignorait quel était le moment de la journée exactement, il avait espéré que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Manque de chance, il reconnu les lieux et soupira doucement. Il ne devait pas se plaindre, au moins il avait de l'aide même si cet être particulier n'était pas exactement du type chaleureux, il restait néanmoins serviable. Et il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il aimerait pouvoir le remercier avant de partir mais ne savait pas comment. Le brun l'accueillit d'un hochement de tête quand il le rejoignit dans la pièce du bas, éclairée d'une douce lumière qui venait de partout et nulle part à la fois. Perturbant.

«Je... Je vous suis gré de votre aide et j'aimerais vous montrer ma gratitude?

\- Inutile. Rentre chez toi Jules et fait en sorte d'éviter les gens de mon peuple.

\- Vous pensez que je vous veux du mal?

\- Non mais eux par contre, pourrait vouloir t'en faire.

\- M-Mais je n'avais jamais vu d'êtres comme vous auparavant! Même si vous semblez...

\- Je semble quoi?

\- ...H-Humain...?»

L'incarnation du pouvoir du buis fixa son regard bleu de lin dans celui plus azuré de son interlocuteur qui se sentit gêné, comme s'il avait dit une infamnie ou pire s'il avait eu l'idée de blasphémer en pleine messe dans une église bondée. Que Dieu lui pardonne d'avoir eu une telle pensée d'ailleurs. Buscum porta la main aux attaches de sa tunique et les défit une à une sous le regard interrogateur de son invité qui n'osait piper mot de peur de raconter encore une bêtise. Une fois fait, il laissa la pièce de tissus tomber à terre qu'il enjamba enuite afin de rejoindre le blond qui le fixait.

La peau du brun n'était pas blanche ni hâlée, elle était... verte. Mais d'un tendre vert, d'une nuance très pâle si bien qu'à première vue on n'y faisait pas attention. Sur ses bras, des pignets aux épaules, étaient tatoués des motifs complexes qui donnait l'impression de branches et de feuilles entrelacées les unes aux autres. Son corps était fin mais semblait solide, comme cet arbuste robuste qu'il était censé représenter, délicatement ciselé. Sur ses hanches reposait une fine chaînette d'or, comme s'il s'agissait d'un collier ou quelque chose comme ça. De sa peau émanait une bonne odeur de terre humide et la fragrance du buis évidement qui couvrait presque l'autre senteur. Mais cette couronne de buis posée sur les cheveux bruns l'intriguait beaucoup. Sans réfléchir il tendit la main afin de la toucher, il la frôla du bout des doigts jusqu'à ce qu'une autre main se saisse de son poignet afin de le stopper.

«J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

\- Enlève la si tu tiens à savoir à quoi je ressemble réellement.

\- Je...»

C'était quitte ou double comme proposition. Jules ne savait pas vraiment quoi décider mais malheureusement, la curiosité était l'un de ses petits défauts récurrents. Délicatement il posa ses mains de chaque coté de ladite couronne puis la souleva doucement. Un soupir se fit entendre de la part du brun, comme s'il était soudainement libéré de quelque chose. Sa peau prit une nuance plus foncée, ses cheveux foncèrent également passant d'un doux châtain foncé à un brun presque noir, ses yeux devinrent inhumainement brillants presque lumineux, s'étirant en amandes, seul le bleu resta le blanc et le noir diparaissant pendant que son visage se transformait en se recouvrant d'une sorte de masque d'écorce lisse, effaçant le nez et la bouche. Puis, tandis que des branches souples s'enroulaient autour de ses bras en lieu et place de ses tatouages, ses doigts s'étaient fait plus longs que la normale, très fins comme s'ils étaient des rameaux. Même ses jambes avaient changé d'aspect, faisant penser à des racines ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Ahuri, l'humain le regardait sans savoir quoi faire. C'était... indescriptible comme situation mais il ne pouvait pas dire que cet être était laid. Ca serait mentir, la créature face à lui était fascinante.

«Est-ce que je te fais peur?» prononça la voix de l'autre, il la reconnue bien qu'elle soit un peu plus caverneuse.

«Je... Non. Bizarrement, non. Mais comment ça se fait que je puisse vous entendre?

\- C'est magique je suppose.

\- Ah, quelle logique ~ Hm, puis-je demandé une faveur?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous toucher?

\- Si tu le souhaites.»

Le blond sourit puis posa sa main sur la joue de l'autre, étonné du contact. C'était comme sentir sous sa paume l'écorce encore lisse d'un jeune arbre au détail près qu'il pouvait aussi sentir la chaleur humaine qui s'en dégageait. Distraitement, il caressa la joue tout en réfléchissant puis Jules remarqua un détail. Buscum avait plissé les yeux et penché légèrement la tête, donnant l'impression qu'il appréciait la cajolerie. Il continua alors puis laissa son autre main vagabonder sur ce corps extraordinaire, sentant la peau plus douce frissonner un peu à son passage puis ses doigts se posèrent sur la chaînette d'or qui ceignait les hanches du brun.

«Est-ce que ça sert à quelque chose?

\- Oui.

\- A quoi?

\- Tu poses trop de questions.

\- Pardon, je ne le ferais plus. Enfin, je peux en poser une dernière quand même..?

\- Parle mais je ne promets pas de répondre.

\- Entre cette apparence et la précédente, laquelle est la vraie?

\- Les deux mais je suis né avec celle-ci.»

L'humain acquiesça puis chercha la couronne de buis afin de la redonner à son propriétaire, quand avait-elle disparu d'ailleurs? Mais sans pouvoir la retrouver... Il s'apprêtait à le signaler à la créature magique mais garda le silence alors que sous ses yeux, la couronne se tressait d'elle-même entre les mèches brunes, si bien qu'en quelques instants l'autre avait reprit son apparence première. Il soupira en constatant que son pantalon avait été déchiré et il s'éclipsa afin de changer de vêtement, laissant en plan son invité qui fini par se laisser tomber sur le même tabouret que la veille. Le merle se posa sur son épaule et émit une suite de petits cris lui donnant l'impression que la bestiole se riait de lui.

Après avoir pris des provisions, ils prirent le chemin menant au prochain village. Tout le long le blond babilla sur tout et n'importe quoi, s'extasiant sur de petits détails ou racontant des anecdoctes de sa connaissance. L'incarnation du buis se contentait de l'écouter, souriant un peu parfois. La compagnie du jeune chrétien n'est pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait redouté au premier abord. Il s'arrêta lorsque les premières maisons furent en vue mais avant que son protégé ne puisse dire quelque chose, il lui fit signe de se taire puis porta la main à sa couronne. Précautieusement, Buscum détacha l'un de ses rameaux puis le tendit à son compagnon de route qui le prit même s'il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il devait en faire.

«Pour que tu sois protégé autant que possible.

\- Oh... Mer- Euh... C'est vraiment très gentil ~

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose. Oh, et autre chose aussi.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Prends ces deux pièces d'or et ramène deux chevaux.

\- Eh? Pourquoi deux?

\- Fais ce que je te dis, tu poses_ vraiment_ trop de questions.»

Jules affaissa les épaules, la mine contrite. Néanmoins il ne chercha pas à discuter les ordres et parti faire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Le brun caressa le plumage lisse et chaud du merle posé sur son épaule en attendant que l'autre revienne. Lui-même se demandait pourquoi il avait ressenti l'impulsion subite de le suivre. Au moins un peu. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il revint avec leurs montures, de beaux chevaux en plus. Sans tergiverser, la créature magique monta sur l'une des bêtes et attendit que le deuxième cavalier en fasse de même. Naturellement, il laissa le blond lui montrer la route à suivre. Le voyage se passa dans un calme relatif, chacun restant dans son petit monde jusqu'au moment de s'arrêter pour la nuit et de monter le bivouac. Installés autour du feu pour se réchauffer et manger un peu, l'humain ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question qui le taraudait.

«Pourquoi m'accompagnez-vous?

\- Je pourrais dire que c'est pour voir du paysage.

\- Hm?

\- Mais les êtres comme moi ne peuvent pas mentir. Pas de façon directe en tous cas alors la vérité est que je souhaite apprendre à connaître les humains.

\- Oh, mais c'est super ~ J'espère qu'on aura pleins de choses à vous faire découvir ~

\- Tous les humains ne m'intéressent pas.

\- Non?

\- C'est toi que je veux comprendre.»

Le blondinet rougit brusquement, sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi, et marmonna quelques mots en réponse avant d'aller se coucher, enroulé dans sa cape en laine. Son protecteur veilla sur lui cette nuit là et toutes les suivantes, se rapprochant peu à peu au point que finalement, du soir au matin ses doigts ne pouvaient s'empêcher de peigner les mèches claires ou effleurer le visage paisiblement endormi. Plus ils approchaient de sa petite ville natale et plus Jules s'agitait, parlant à tout va. Buscum n'avait jamais vu les rues et n'avait jamais rencontré les gens qui y vivaient mais grâce au bavardage incessant de son compagnon de voyage, il avait pourtant l'impression de les connaître tous un peu. Ils s'arrêtèrent une dernière fois pour la nuit, ils arriveraient à destination le lendemain soir probablement. Cependant, juste avant que le jeune homme ne s'endorme le brun se rapprocha et reprit ses caresses, sachant bien que cette fois l'autre était encore éveillé. Pourtant, aucunes protestations ne fusa.

«Jules?

\- Hmm? ~

\- Qu'est-ce que l'amour pour vous?

\- Je ne sais pas... L'amour c'est l'amour. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse l'expliquer, ça se ressent c'est tout ~

\- Alors, que font les humains quand ils s'aiment?

\- Ils se marient je suppose.

\- Ils ne font rien avant? Le mariage arrive si vite?

\- Non, ils se séduisent, s'embrassent... Tout ça quoi ~

\- Je vois.

\- Ca ne se passe pas comme ça chez vous?

\- Pas vraiment. Pas d'enfants, pas de mariage. Il y a très peu de bébés alors dès qu'un couple est fertile, il doit convoler.»

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Cette conception des choses n'étaient pas plus bizarre qu'une autre après tout. Doucement, il se détendit sous les cajoleries de l'esprit du buis et fini par s'endormir, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Un hurlement perçant déchira soudainement la nuit, affolé Jules se leva d'un bond, cherchant d'où venait ce cri de pure souffrance. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Buscum qui hurlait ainsi encore et encore. Il s'approcha alors essayant de chercher une blessure, quelque chose pour expliquer cela. Sous son regard paniqué la couronne végétale tombait en cendres pendant que son propriétaire se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Le cœur du blond se serra en voyant la forme originelle de la créature se dévoiler à nouveau. Les racines de ses jambes étaient calcinées, ses bras étaient également brûlé, aucunes branches ou feuilles ne subsistaient. Et les cris continuaient à mesure qu'un feu invisible rongeait le bois et le corps de l'infortunée victime, répendant dans l'air l'odeur âcre du buis calciné. Combien de temps allait durer cette torture? Il fallu attendre longtemps avant que peu à peu seuls des sanglots et de petits gémissements se fassent entendre en cette nuit froide. Le jeune homme osa alors toucher le corps de l'autre, le calant dans ses bras. Les yeux bleus lumineux s'ouvrirent avec peine, des larmes s'écoulant sur l'écorce abîmée de son visage. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle se fit entendre.

«Je vais mourir...

\- Quoi? M-Mais ce n'est pas possible!

\- Le...buis duquel...je suis né a prit...feu...

\- Buscum! S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que je dois faire, on dois bien pouvoir quelque chose n'est-ce pas? Dis-moi...S'il te plaît...?»

De sa seule main encore presque valide, il caressa le doux visage penché au dessus de lui et en essuya les larmes. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un humain pleurerait pour lui. Le blond ferma les yeux sous l'effleurement de ces doigts longs et fins, si gentils. Inconsciemment, il rapprocha le corps blessé du sien, l'enfermant en une étreinte plus intime. Il posa à nouveau son regard inquiet sur l'autre lorsque sa voix se fit entendre à nouveau, à peine plus perceptible qu'un chuchotis.

«Tu peux...faire u-une chose...pour moi...

\- Tout ce que tu voudras mais ne meurt pas!

\- Je...J'aimerais... un baiser...»

Jules fut obligé de se forcer à ne pas pleurer puis il se pencha et posa ses lèvres là où aurait dû se trouver celles de son vis-à-vis. Il laissa le contact se prolonger de quelques secondes puis se redressa. Les beaux yeux en amandes étaient ternes, comme si on avait brutalement soufflé la lumière qui les illuminait auparavant.

«J-Je crois...comprendre...pourquoi l-les... humains souhaitent...dire...

\- Dire quoi?

\- ...

\- Buscum! Dire quoi? Je t'en prie, répond, dire quoi?

\- Merci...»

Les yeux se fermèrent et la main retomba lourdement. Le corps entre ses bras n'était plus animé du souffle de vie... Le blondinet ne pu retenir un cri petit de détresse alors qu'il sanglotait en serrant l'autre contre lui. Et quand l'enveloppe chernelle tomba subitement en cendres, ses pleurs redoublèrent. Le merle près de lui lançait de petits cris désespérés, sûrement avait-il le cœur brisé d'avoir perdu son maître. Il serra dans ses mains les cendres encore tièdes et y trouva quelque chose. Lentement, il en sortit la chaînette d'or qui reposait autrefois sur les hanches de son ancien protecteur.

«Donne!» lança une voix aigue et perçante qui fit sursauter le chrétien.

A la place du merle se trouvait un jeune garçon, ses cheveux, ses yeux et ses plumes étaient du même noir de jais. Même son regard était souligné de jaune. Sans savoir comment, le blond comprit que ce garçon ayant des ailes à la place des bras et le volatile étaient un seul et même être.

«La chaîne?

\- Rameau! Eau! Terre!

\- Quoi? Le rameau...?

\- Rameau! Racine... Vivre...?»

Manifestement, Merle ne savait pas faire de phrases complètes mais l'idée venait de faire son chemin dans l'esprit embrouillé du jeune homme. Il fouilla dans sa tunique et sorti le rameau toujours intact que lui avait donné le porteur de la couronne de buis avant leur départ pour le voyage de retour vers le sud. Le rameau. De l'eau. De la terre. Des racines. Un retour à la vie.

«Merle tu es génial... Vite, suis-moi!»

Ni une ni deux, il enfourcha son cheval et parti à bride abbattue en direction des habitations, serrant contre son cœur le rameau et la chaînette. Merle ayant repris sa forme d'oiseau le suivait de près. Les bois puis les champs et enfin les rues défilèrent sans qu'il n'y prête attention, ayant pour seul objectif d'atteindre son lieu de vie. Le cavalier laissa son cheval avant d'entrer en trombe dans l'église de la petite ville et se dirigea naturellement vers les couloirs cachés, afin d'aller dans la cuisine. Essoufflé bien qu'il n'y porta pas attention, il chercha un petit pot qu'il remplit d'eau et y déposa doucement le rameau.

«Jules, mon garçon. En voilà une entrée en fanfare.

\- Mon Père! Désolé, j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire.

\- Tu as mis de la boue partout sur les dalles et combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas courir dans ces lieux?

\- Je suis désolé... Je vais tout briquer, vous pourrez vous voir dans ces fameuses dalles ~

\- Qu'elles soient propres suffira. Que nous as-tu ramené cette fois?

\- Un merle. Et du buis.

\- Du buis? Excellente idée. Cependant, il serait plus judicieux de le mettre à sécher afin de le conserver.

\- Non, je veux le faire pousser. Est-ce possible mon Père?»

Le vieil homme s'approcha du jeune qu'il avait reccueillit des années plus tôt puis prit entre ses mains parcheminées le petit pot de terre remplit d'eau, observant un moment le rameau qui y trempait.

«Les feuilles sont très vertes et le bois semble tendre. Je n'en suis pas certain mais c'est possible qu'il prenne racine.

\- Vraiment?

\- S'il a de la lumière et de l'eau, cela pourrait avoir lieu. Il faudra ensuite le planter en terre et le soigner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu cet arbuste robuste que nous connaissons.

\- Je le ferais, je m'en occuperais bien promis ~

\- Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant va te changer, mange quelque chose et nettoie moi ces dalles.

\- Tout de suite!»

Le curé esquissa un sourire puis reposa le pot avant de suivre le blondinet plein de vie qui occupait son église depuis tant de temps. Mais il ne le regrettait pas, cet enfant avait apporté avec lui de la joie dans cet endroit austère. Il était facilement aimé des gens, des femmes surtout ce qui lui valaient quelques soucis avec les autres prétendants mais il n'avait pas montré de véritable intérêt pour l'une d'entre elles. Un jour, peut-être.

L'oiseau noir resta avec l'humain tout le temps, veillant à ce qu'il s'occupe bien de son maître et n'hésitant pas à le pincer de toute la force de son bec quand il décidait que celui-ci ne faisait pas les choses correctement. Heureusement ça n'arrivait que peu souvent puisque Jules portait énormément d'attention à la plante dont il avait charge. Dès que celle-ci eut assez de racines, il s'aventura dans les bois afin de trouver un endroit aproprié pour le mettre en terre. Une clairière isolée, ensoleillée mais pas trop lui sembla être l'endroit idéal. Merle sembla d'accord aussi. Quand il en avait le temps, le blond s'asseyait près du tout petit arbuste et lui parlait, lui racontant sa journée comme s'il parlait à un ami. Merle se posait tout près du tronc fragile et y restait longtemps, ne revenant chez Jules que de temps en temps. Mais après tout ce n'était pas si extraordinaire de voir un oiseau sacré de l'Ancienne Religion veiller sur une divinité végétale datant de la même époque.

Le jeune chrétien avait passé beaucoup d'heures en compagnie de l'apothicaire pour savoir comment s'occuper correctement de cette plante, facile d'entretient parait-il, mais qui lui était si chère. Effectivement l'arbuste grossit vite et prit de l'ampleur assez rapidement. Il ne nécessitait pas énormément de temps pour atteindre l'âge adulte une fois enraciné. Robuste, il ne craignait ni la sécheresse ni le gel. C'était super mais...

«Buscum... Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas? J'ai oublié de faire quelque chose?» chuchota le blond sans obtenir de réponses évidemment. Il rammena ses genoux contre son torse et y cacha son visage, sentant les larmes poindre à nouveau. De désespoir cette fois. Soudain, de longues plumes noires le chatouillèrent un peu et quand il releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir le minois inquiet du garçon-oiseau. Sans réfléchir, il enlaça la frêle silhouette et soupira doucement en sentant les ailes qui tentaient maladroitement de lui rendre le câlin. Merle et lui avaient fini par s'adapter l'un à l'autre en attendant le retour de celui qu'ils leur manquaient tant.

«Merle, sais-tu ce que je pourrais faire d'autre? Je veux tellement le revoir... Je veux lui dire quelque chose de très important...

\- Magie.

\- De la magie? Mais je n'en ai pas, Merle.

\- Chaîne. Magie.

\- Oh. Oh! Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi Merle ~»

Le volatile humanisé cligna des yeux pour toute réponse et s'écarta tandis que l'humain qu'il avait adopté s'agitait contre lui. Le jeune homme enleva la chaînette qu'il avait prit l'habitude de porter afin de ne pas la perdre puis réfléchit un instant avant de l'enrouler autour du tronc de l'arbuste. Priant que ça marche. Il fallait que ça fonctionne, ça _devait_ fonctionner. «S'il vous plaît mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît...»

«Maître?» demanda le garçon-oiseau au moment où il sentit une fluctuation dans l'air. De la magie, de la vraie magie. Jules tomba sur les fesses alors que devant lui, sortant de l'arbuste, se dressait Buscum sous sa forme originelle. Tout était redevenu normal, plus aucune trace d'incendie. Au contraire il y avait même une efflorescence de fleurs blanches et de jeunes feuilles. Plus beau et plus majestueux que jamais.

Merle se jeta dans les bras de son maître adoré qui le serra contre lui avec affection, ses longs doigts fins passant tendrement dans les mèches noires, son bras fort soutenant sans peine le fragile corps contre lui. Le blond déglutit quand il tomba sur le regard brillant, tellement lumineux.

«B-Buscum? Je ne rêve pas hein?

\- Qui?

\- Eh?

\- Qui es-tu pour t'adresser à moi par mon nom?»

Le jeune homme se figea, étant quasi certain d'avoir entendu son cœur se briser net juste avec ces quelques mots. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il l'attendait et il l'avait oublié? Juste comme ça? Merle pépia subitement, attirant sur lui l'attention de son maître, semblant écouter avec intérêt ce que l'oiseau toujours humanisé lui racontait. Quand le garçon aux cheveux noirs eu fini son récit, il le reposa doucement à terre puis s'approcha de l'humain toujours prostré au sol. S'était-il rendu compte des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues? Les mains végétales se posèrent sur son visage pâle, amenant les yeux bleus brillants de tristesse à se fixer sur lui. Il ne réagit pas quand la créature posa son front contre le sien mais il se tendit quand elle se déplaça et l'embrassa. Ou du moins, en donnait l'impression.

«Je crois qu'il est de coutume, de rendre un baiser.

\- …

\- Ma mémoire a été un peu perturbée. Mais je me souviens de ta chaleur, de ta voix aussi même s'il m'a fallu quelques instants pour qu'elle me revienne. Tu aimes parler. Trop peut-être.»

C'était toujours si étrange d'entendre sa voix résonner alors qu'aucune bouche n'était visible. Mais c'était si bon de le voir, de sentir sa peau lisse comme le bois de son arbre sur sa peau. Jules se rapprocha puis serra fortement le protecteur contre lui, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur si particulière du buis.

«J'avais une chose importante à te dire Buscum.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Les quelques semaines qu'on a passé ensemble et le temps que j'ai passé à t'attendre m'ont fait réaliser quelque chose. Un sentiment.

\- Je comprends mal les sentiments.

\- Je t'aime Buscum. J'ai eu tellement mal quand tu es... Tu as...E-Et quand tu ne m'as pas reconnu...

\- L'amour fait mal?

\- Perdre la personne qu'on aime fait mal.»

Les yeux en amandes s'étaient plissés alors que les joues semblaient avoir foncées. Etait-il possible qu'il rougisse?

«J'aimerais tellement t'embrasser ~

\- Tu peux le faire.

\- Oui mais je préférerais sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes ~

\- Oh. I-Il faut que je change alors...

\- Où est ta couronne d'ailleurs?

\- E-Elle... Elle n'est pas encore faite.»

Le blond se rappela qu'effectivement, tout n'était que fleurs et feuilles, pas de rameaux tressés dans les cheveux bruns. Buscum s'agita nerveusement et essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de l'humain qui le retenait fermement.

«Je la ferais apparaître et je prendrais forme humaine mais s'il te plaît pas devant toi...

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- Je suis une déité végétale, ce qui fait que je ne suis pas juste un protecteur je suis aussi une déité de la fertilité. Les habitants de Faerie ne sont pas très pudiques sur les questions de sexualité mais je ne veux pas t'embarrasser...

\- ...Wow... Ca doit être la phrase la plus longue que tu m'ais dite ~

\- Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit?

\- Oui ~ Et... Je... J'aimerais t'aider...?»

Le brun se tortilla, mal à l'aise, cependant les gigotis cessèrent dès que les lèvres chaudes de l'autre se posèrent dans son cou. De petits baisers tout d'abord puis d'autres plus prononcés, les mains de son partenaire partirent ensuite à la découverte de son corps. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux, se demandant si l'amour rendait vraiment aveugle. N'importe quel humain serait dégoûté de devoir toucher intimement un corps qui ressemblait si peu au sien, n'est-ce pas? Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de son humain. Il chuchota le prénom du blond qui le rassura de mots doux et l'abreuva de cajoleries sensuelles. Buscum chercha un moment à quoi s'accrocher puis passa ses mains autour du cou de son compagnon alors que celui-ci taquinait son désir vite éveillé de part sa nature particulière. Tout juste revenu à la vie, son corps était encore tellement sensible et la chaleur ainsi que les émotions qui se mélangeaient dans son être le firent basculer rapidemment. Le souffle saccadé, il prit la main souillée de l'autre et la fit passer dans ses cheveux. Celui-ci allait protester mais se tut immédiatement alors que toute trace disparaissait et qu'aucune traînée suspecte ne s'était déposée sur la chevelure de son vis-à-vis. Sous ses yeux les fleurs devinrent des fruits puis des feuilles et de fins rameaux poussèrent, la couronne se tressant à nouveau sous ses yeux, les fruits s'évaporant dans le processus. Une fois celui-ci terminé, Jules se retrouva avec un jeune homme nu affalé sur lui alors il en profita pour posé ses lèvres sur celles roses et tentantes de son tout nouveau partenaire.

«Jules...

\- Tu n'aimes pas?

\- Encore.»

Un sourire heureux lui fut rendu avant qu'un autre baiser ne lui fasse tourner la tête. Le brun frémit lorsqu'une brise fraîche souffla mais il eu tout de suite plus chaud quand la lourde cape en laine fut posée sur lui. Il ne protesta pas quand l'autre le souleva dans ses bras, préférant se caler confortablement contre lui. Sans même s'en apercevoir il s'endormi d'un sommeil de plomb.

Buscum s'éveilla le lendemain tard dans la journée, le merle noir installé sagement à ses cotés afin de veiller sur lui mais pas la moindre trace du blondinet. L'oiseau pépia pour apporter des réponses à son maître quand à savoir où ils étaient et pourquoi l'autre avait disparu. L'esprit du buis décida de rester tranquillement dans cette chambre, découvrant dans quel environnement vivait celui qui prétendait l'aimer. Bon, d'accord peut-être qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Après tout, il s'était vraiment occupé de lui... Le brun porta une main à son cœur alors qu'une douce chaleur se répendait dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce de l'amour ou de la reconnaissance...? Il soupira puis laissa ses pensées dériver vers sa forêt, maintenant que ses racines étaient plantées ailleurs, sans doute ne pourrait-il plus jamais rentrer chez lui...

Jules était inquiet, depuis trois jours l'habitant de Faerie avait développé une forte fièvre qui ne voulait pas tomber et la toux qui le secouait violemment lui coupait la respiration. Sa peau avait prit une teinte extrêmement blanche ce qui ne le rassurait pas non plus... A défaut de savoir quoi faire, il l'enroula dans une cape à capuche et le rammena dans la forêt auprès de son arbuste. Allongé dans l'herbe humide, assez proche pour qu'il effleure le buisson touffu Buscum semblait pouvoir un peu mieux respirer sans que, malheureusement, ça n'améliore vraiment son état. Les feuilles, tant celles de la couronne que celles de l'arbuste, s'étaient flétries. Doucement le blond posa la tête de l'autre sur ses cuisses puis le réveilla tendrement, le regard bleu de lin troublé se posa finalement sur celui d'azur.

«Je suis désolé de te réveiller, je sais que tu es fatigué, très fatigué mais il faut que tu me dises quoi faire. Je t'interdis de partir sans moi encore une fois!

\- Jules... Tu es tellement gentil...

\- Non. Je t'aime c'est tout, dis-moi quoi faire. Aller, fais un effort.

\- Gaudiacu... Il saura quoi faire... Envoie Merle avec... Un rameau et il saura quoi faire...

\- D'accord. Mais restes conscient je t'en prie.»

Le malade acquiesça lentement, essayant de se concentrer sur le jeune homme qui se démenait une nouvelle fois pour lui. Il l'aimait. C'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait de l'amour. Et sans rien demander en retour. Loin de savoir ce qui se tramait dans la jolie tête brune de la créature magique, le blond coupa un petit rameau puis le donna à l'oiseau noir qui s'envola à tire d'ailes. D'une main il câlinait Buscum alors que de l'autre il serrait sa petite croix d'or, ne pouvant s'empêcher de prier encore et encore que tout se passe bien.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant le merle revenir, celui-ci laissant tomber un serpent près du couple qui se transforma en celui qui fut jadis l'agresseur du chrétien. Pourtant l'homme aux cheveux roux et aux oreilles pointues ne s'occupa nullement de lui, toute sa concentration se portant sur son ami et ancien voisin. Il inspecta ensuite le buisson puis la terre et grimaça, laissant voir ses longs crocs. Son regard vert et reptilien se porta sur l'humain et il lui adressa enfin la parole.

«La terre l'empoisonne.

\- Eh? M-Mais j'ai suivi les conseils de l'apothicaire, la terre est calcaire et meuble et-

\- Ca aurait été suffisant si tu voulais juste faire pousser un buis ordinaire mais Buscum est tout sauf ordinaire.

\- D'accord mais vous savez quoi faire pour l'aider n'est-ce pas? Vous savez hein?

\- Inutile de paniquer, j'ai besoin que tu sois stable. Tu vas m'aider.

\- O-Oui. Bien sûr.

\- Réfléchit avant de répondre. Il me faut ton sang, mélanger au mien. Ils imprègneront la terre jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent et abreuvent les racines. Ainsi la terre sera fertile pour lui.»

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Il n'avait pas envie de souffrir mais qui en aurait envie de toute façon? Il baissa la tête vers le brun dont l'une des mains s'était désespérément accrochée à ses vêtements, tremblant toujours sous la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Et puis, il voulait avoir un jour une réponse à sa confession... Jules installa le bel esprit plus confortablement contre lui avant de prendre une grande inspiration puis de tendre le bras vers Gaudiacu.

«As-tu un couteau?

\- Non.

\- Je vais devoir couper avec mes crocs alors... Tu auras mal à cause du poison. Très mal.

\- F-Fais le... Je veux juste le sauver alors fais le.

\- Tu l'aimes à ce point?

\- C'est mal?

\- Je pensais que les chrétiens condamnaient l'amour entre hommes et que ça serait encore pire avec une créature magique.

\- J-Je n'ai pas pensé à ça... J-Je l'aime c'est tout...»

Le rouquin ne rajouta rien puis se saisit du bras tendu, plantant ses crocs sans une hésitation profondément dans la chair, ce qui fit sursauter l'autre de surprise et un peu de douleur. Il fit de même sur son propre poignet puis joignit leurs mains de façon à ce que les gouttes de sang tombent sur la terre près du tronc. Cela pouvait prendre du temps avant que le liquide porteur de vie n'atteigne sa destination. L'homme aux ascendances de serpent observait avec intérêt le chrétien qu'il avait souhaité tué il y a de cela plusieurs semaines, plus d'un mois en fait. Deux peut-être. Son rapport au temps était un peu distordu comme pour tous les être de Faerie. Très vite le blond eu une respiration haletante, la sueur coulant sur son front et dans son cou. Gaudiacu savait que bientôt il serait prit de tremblements puis de spasmes, son sang lui donnerait l'impression d'être de la lave incandescente, ses muscles sembleront être transpercer de millions d'aiguilles, ses os fondant sous la douleur. Jules posa ses lèvres sur le front du brun calé entre ses bras, semblant puiser de la force par des gestes de tendresse partagés avec la déité végétale. Si Buscum ne se réveillait pas bientôt il serait trop tard pour le jeune homme même s'il lui faisait boire l'antidote au poison mortel qui courrait en lui.

«Tiens bon, chrétien.

\- ...Je... J'essaye... B-Buscum..?

\- Ca ira, regarde il a meilleure mine déjà.

\- J-Je ne... sais pas... Vois pas...

\- Ce n'est que passager. Tout redeviendra normal bientôt.»

Buscum papillonna des yeux, l'esprit un peu cotonneux. Un poids lourd et chaud était affalé sur lui mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs il se réveilla complètement dès qu'une tierce personne le lui enleva. Son instant de panique fut rapidement calmé quand il compris que Gaudiacu avait ramené le corps épuisé du blond vers lui afin de lui faire boire l'antidote. A peine eut-il fini que le brun lui reprit immédiatement le seul humain présent, le câlinant avec tendresse et posant des baisers légers sur son visage.

«Il a failli donner sa vie pour toi... Ahh ~ Entre le papillon qui convole avec une princesse et le buis qui s'attache à un simple humain... Je vais vraiment me sentir seul dans nos bois ~

\- Un jour, quelqu'un t'aimera aussi. Tu es gentil quand tu ne te mets pas en tête de trucider les voyageurs perdus.

\- Qui voudrait? Un simple baiser de ma part peut être mortel. Enfin, faut que je rentre chez moi.

\- Tu es fatigué. Jules aussi, restez tous les deux ici.

\- Dans une clairirère peu hospitalière?

\- Non, idiot. Chez moi.»

L'incarnation de la protection divine se leva souplement, ne semblant nullement gêné du poids qui reposait dans ses bras. Il procédait avec précautions cependant, ne voulant absolument pas blessé le blond inconscient appuyé contre lui. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, bien que ce ne soit pas une réelle porte, le brun y entra, vite suivit du rouquin. Le propriétaire des lieux laissa son ancien voisin et le merle noir s'installer où bon leur semblait alors qu'il montait le jeune homme à l'étage. Sa maison n'avait pas brûlée avec le précédent arbuste puisque ce lieu était un peu hors du temps, dans un autre espace. Difficile à expliquer en vérité. Délicatement, il installa le beau blond sur son propre lit puis, comme si la maison répondait à ses désirs, il prit un linge humide qui trempait dans une petite bassine d'eau tiède apparus comme par miracle et tamponna avec une infinie tendresse la peau de l'autre, nettoyant la sueur et la poussière. Ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rouge alors qu'il déshabillait son humain afin de finir de le laver et de lui passer des vêtements propres. Quand il eu fini sa tâche, il remonta la couverture puis s'allongea près de l'autre, observant son visage redevenu paisible dans ce sommeil lourd et profond.

Quand Jules reprit conscience, il avait l'impression que tout son corps avait rendu les armes. Pourtant, il se sentait bien, assuré d'être en sécurité. Il fixa un moment l'étrange plafond puis un mouvement attira son attention sur son coté gauche. Buscum s'assit lentement puis dès qu'il apperçu le regard azuré posé sur lui, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Embrasser le blond. Celui-ci leva les bras sans même y penser et rapprocha son compagnon, le forçant gentiment à s'allonger sur lui. Leur baiser s'approfondit mais l'atmosphère était indéniablement tendre, affectueuse. Amoureuse.

«Je t'en prie ne me fais plus jamais ça Jules!» supplia Buscum tout en tenant fermement le viage de l'autre afin qu'ils soient les yeux dans les yeux. Son interlocuteur dû forcer un peu sa voix afin de répondre.

«Je ne voulais pas te perdre encore... J'attends une réponse après tout ~

\- Mais je ne veux pas te perdre non plus!

\- Je ne suis qu'un humain parmi d'autre.

\- Non... Ce n'est pas vrai... Tu avais raison tu sais...

\- Sur quoi?

\- Ca fait vraiment trop mal de perdre la personne qu'on aime.»

Il cligna des yeux puis sourit, un vrai et beau sourire qui fit fondre le brun installé sur lui. Alors il l'aimait? Lui qui n'était qu'un jeune homme ordinaire avait vraiment réussi à obtenir l'amour de cette créature extraordinaire? Il soupira de bonheur et câlina avec délice son compagnon, ses mains passant sous sa tunique pour sentir la peau douce. Buscum se laissa cajoler avec plaisir, se faisant bercer par la respiration régulière qui le chatouillait par moment. Le jeune chrétien rompit leur bulle au moment où ses doigts s'emmêlèrent à la chaînette d'or qui ceignait les hanches de son partenaire.

«Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que c'était ça ~

\- Tu poses vraiment mais alors vraiment trop de questions...

\- C'est magique ça je le sais, mais ça sert à autre chose?

\- Hm.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est... C'est pour les couples...

\- Vraiment? ~

\- Oui... Bon, si tu veux tout savoir cette chaînette serait ce qui s'apparente à une alliance je suppose. Je dois l'offrir à la personne qui partagera ma vie.

\- Oh ~ C'est vraiment très précieux.

\- Oui, ça l'est. Cependant, ça n'engage que celui, ou celle, qui la donne à l'autre. A moins d'offrir un objet de valeur supérieure ou équivalente et alors l'union sera consensuelle.

\- N'importe quel objet?

\- De valeur, oui.»

La déité végétale s'écarta un peu et aida son compagnon à s'asseoir, calant bien son dos. Il rosit un peu en se rendant compte qu'il était assit sur les cuisses du blond qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Jules enleva sa propre chaînette où pendait sa croix d'or et avec un sourire, la passa autour du cou du brun qui passa brusquement de la curiosité à l'embarras. La joie aussi.

«M-Mais...!

\- Je sais que ça n'a pas beaucoup de valeur mais je voulais te la donner quand même ~

\- C'est quelque chose de précieux pour toi non?

\- Très précieux. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu la portes ~

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que toi aussi tu es précieux ~ Et fait attention bientôt tu poseras plus de questions que moi.»

Du coup, Buscum ne pipa plus un mot. Il caressa du bout des doigts ce cadeau particulier qui reposait maintenant sur sa poitrine et se souvint de ce qu'il avait pensé quelques temps auparavant _«Voici donc ce à quoi je suis dorénavant lié»_ s'il avait su à quel point cela allait se révéler vrai... Mais il ne regrettait pas. Il était tombé sur une personne merveilleuse et était heureux à ce qu'elle consente de rester avec lui. Après un moment de réflexion, l'esprit protecteur détacha les maillons d'or puis enroula la chaînette autour du cou de Jules. Un tour, deux tours. Parfait.

«Buscum? Je n'ai pas fait ça pour t'influencer.

\- Je sais. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais raison: perdre la personne qu'on aime fait trop mal.

\- Ma vie sera courte.

\- Non, pas avec ce cadeau. Je partage avec toi un peu de mes dons alors ne t'étonne pas s'il t'arrive des choses étranges.

\- Comme quoi?

\- Faire fleurir la nature par exemple ou aider à faire pousser des plantes.

\- Ca a l'air plutôt bien ~

\- Ravi que tu le prennes comme ça.

\- Je pourrais rester avec toi pour toujours alors?~

\- Je ne suis pas éternel comme tu as pu le constater mais en gros, oui.»

Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, préférant lui voler un langoureux baiser. C'était étrange de voir qu'il s'habituait si bien à ce genre de contacts mais après tout, ils avaient eu le temps de se connaître, de se tourner autour puis de s'embrasser, se perdre et se retrouver pour s'aimer véritablement. Aimer. Il voulait aimer son compagnon de toutes les façons possibles et à peine cette pensée eut-elle effleuré son esprit qu'il ne pu plus songer à autre chose. Mais après tout fertilité et luxure vont souvent de pair, sans doute qu'une déité de l'amour charnel aurait été une moitiée quasi parfaite pour lui mais il ne voulait personne d'autre que ce jeune homme qui soupirait doucement sous les caresses qui taquinaient sa peau. Le protecteur délaissa les lèvres rougies pour aller taquiner le cou de son compagnon qui gémit légèrement et resserra sa prise sur lui.

«J-Je ne sais pas si je peux...

\- Tu ne veux pas?

\- Je veux mais...

\- Laisse moi faire alors. Tu me fais confiance non?

\- O-Oui. Mais je parlais... je suis fatigué et... enfin...

\- Je suis une déité de la fertilité, n'oublie pas. Tu n'auras aucun problème de ce coté là.

\- Oh. Je vois.»

Il était vraiment mignon quand il rougissait. Buscum décida que cette vision lui plaisait beaucoup. Il défit les attaches précédemment nouées par ses soins, passant ses paumes sur la peau convoitée tandis qu'il encourageait l'autre à le toucher aussi. Chaque geste et chaque acte était fait avec sensualité, volupté et érotisme. Dans cette ambiance particulière à la lumière tamisée, tout prenait une dimension plus lascive. Leurs corps s'échauffaient graduellement alors qu'ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser et de se murmurer des mots d'amour, se rassurant mutuellement sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Tous les vêtements tombèrent et les couvertures furent repoussées au loin alors que les respirations s'emballaient davantage, le désir et l'envie de l'autre se faisant plus forts à chaque minute. Le brun adorait sentir les mains fortes sur ses hanches et le souffle rapide contre son cou alors qu'il chevauchait son amant, laissant leurs bruits d'extase se mélanger et ravir leurs oreilles. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les mèches dorées, obligeant leur propriétaire à incliner la tête et la déité en profita pour l'embrasser encore, se sentant proche de la fin. Jules gémit sous la force de cet échange, qui restait agréable, et ne mit pas longtemps à suivre son compagnon dans les délices de la jouissance. Epuisé, le blondinet ne pensait qu'à dormir sur son petit nuage de bonheur mais sentir l'autre essayer de se dégager de son étreinte si vite le déçu un peu.

«Reste avec moi, j'veux pas que tu partes ~

\- Je ne pars pas, je veux juste m'installer mieux pour ne pas t'écraser.

\- T'es tout léger, bouge pas ~

\- Je ne vais nulle part.

\- Promis?

\- Oui. Dort maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes encore.»

La voix cajoleuse de Buscum associé à ce fameux petit nuage persuadèrent efficacement l'autre de s'endormir, bien qu'il ne déplaça pas ses bras d'un iota semblant bien décidé à garder son partenaire le plus près possible. Celui-ci ne protesta pas et cessa de s'agiter, écartant les quelques mèches humides collées au visage aimé puis il y déposa une petite série de baisers, faisant se dessiner un léger sourire sur les lèvres du bel endormi. Tout allait bien, tout irait toujours bien maintenant. Il était protégé, par Dieu certes, mais surtout protégé par celui qui incarnait cette protection divine, l'esprit du buis. Pour toujours.

* * *

Oui la fin est guimauve je l'admets mais bordel après ce que je leur ai fait subir, ils avaient bien le droit d'avoir de la guimauve 100% sucrée ~


End file.
